Since U Been Gone
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Alice. She gets a makevoer and is now dating Jasper. suckish summary. rated t for now but lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Since U Been Gone

I was bored out of my freakin mind! What to do? I know I can go to Edward's house!

I jumped off of the sofa and went to put on my shoes.

I drove to his house and I opened the door with the key he gave me.

"Edward?" I called. No response.

"Edward?" I was starting to worry now.

I walked up to Edward's room and opened the door. I was shocked to see the scene before me.

Edward and Alice were making out on our bed!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed.

They finally pulled apart.

"Bella! Please! It's not what it looks like." Edward pleaded.

"Shut it. We are so done. Alice, Jasper will be pissed when he finds out." I said storming out.

I jumped into my car and drove off.

I came home with tears. Good thing Charlie was on a trip in California.

He left me a note.

"_Bells,_

_There is a surprise for you in the garage! I hope you like it._

_See you in 2 weeks. Be careful!_

_Dad."_

I walked into the garage and almost screamed.

It was a navy blue convertible.

I smiled.

To be honest I was ready for a new car.

The keys were on the counter in the kitchen.

"Thank you Charlie." I said out loud.

I jumped into the car and drove off for a ride.

I have suddenly come to realize that I need a makeover. Not like the ones that Alice gives me but a real one. Hair, clothes, makeup. The works.

I went to a professional beauty salon and I wanted to get me hair, nails and toes done.

So while I was in the chair I got a txt from Emmett.

"_Hey why aren't you at the house?"_

"Sorry. Edward cheated on me with Alice. So I am out for awhile."

"_.What?! I will fuckin kill him!"_

"No Emmett don't kill him!"

"_Aw! Ruin all the fun!"_

I giggled.

In less than 2 hours I was sexy!

My boring mousy like brown hair was now a little darker with some dirty blond highlights.

I also had a medi and pedi.

I paid for everything and left to the mall. I know shopping what a shocker!

I went into Hollister, Aero, Fitch, and so much more. I bought a Gucci bag, stilettos, and some make up.

I got home in my new car. I put my bags in my room and went to get me a granola bar.

I think I can handle sleeping on my own tonight.

I took a shower and went to sleep as my head hit the pillow.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Next morning.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face.

I sat up and went to the shower.

After the shower I made bug soft curls.

I looked in my closest for something interesting.

"What to wear?" I asked myself.

I decided to wear a Hollister blue jean skirt, with Hollister shell beach shirt and my black heel boots. (A/N-just so you know Bella is a little bit more coordinated. She is also OC)

I put on my make up and jewelry. I was proud of myself.

After I fixed my bag. I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked downstairs to answer the door.

I opened it to Jasper.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled. He had shock on his face. Maybe due to my new look.

"Hi Bella. I just wanted to asked you if you wanted a riding buddy to school today?" was he stuttering?

"Sure Jasper come on!" I pulled his hand and I was shocked. I felt a spark when I touch his hand.

I showed him my new convertible.

"You got a new car?" he asked.

"Well Charlie got it for me. He is In California for 2 weeks." I said.

We jumped in the car and I drove us to school.

"So Jasper what made you decide to ride with me this morning?" I giggled.

"I found out about Edward & Alice." I stopped giggling then.

"Oh. How did you?" I asked. Of course.

"Emmett." we both said.

"I figured it. What he do?" I asked.

"Well I heard them yelling and Emmett blurted it out. I was so pissed I had to leave the house and I just got back from hunting. When I got back all I saw was piano rubble." I was laughing at the ending part. I took a glance at him and he looks so much hotter up close. His dirty blond hair was in a sexy 'I just got of bed' look. It was sort of a turn on. I had top keep my emotions in check. Apparently it didn't work since I took a shaky breath and blushed. He looked at me.

"Are you ok darlin?" he asked.

"Um yeah." it's official. I am falling for Jasper. That simple. I have never stuttered in my life with another guy... well except Edward but that's not the point.

He was listening to his iPod.

"Wow I might like him!" I whispered out loud.

"Who?" I jumped.

"You know him." I blushed.

"The mutt?" he asked.

"Nope. Keep trying?" I was smiling now.

"Give me a hint." he pleaded. I laughed.

"Ok. Um he is really cute. He has muscles and had a certain kind of blond hair golden eyes..." I trailed off.

He looked at me in shock.

"The guy you like is me?" he asked. I blushed deeper.

"Don't be embarrassed darlin. I have sort of taking a liking to you. I have for a while now." he said.

"How long?" I asked.

"About 3 months. How about you?" he asked.

"6 months." I said quickly.

"What?" he laughed.

"6 months." I said.

"Oh. Well it's good to know you like me darlin." he grabbed my hand.

"So do we go out now or something?" I asked.

"Yes darlin. Only if you want to." he asked.

"Don't worry I really want to." I said.

Now we have made it to school.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I will ever be." he said.

I steeped out of my new car and it was funny to see all of the kids staring at me with my new looks and my boyfriend. Funny.

Since for some reason Jasper switched his classes, we both now have the same classes except gym. Damn.

"Bella! Jasper!" we turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey guys! Wow Bella you look hot!" I blushed and Rosalie hit him. She looked down at out intertwined hands.

"Omg! I am so happy for you guys!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Bella I want to nicer to you. So will you be my best friend?" she asked.

"Sure Rosalie!" I said.

"Come on let's go to class." Emmett said with sadness.

"Emmett you do realize that makes you my favorite brother?" I asked.

"Really awesome! Wait Jasper was?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because Jasper acts like his age smart one." Rosalie said.

"Guys I am right here." he said.

"Oh yeah come on." I said.

We were walking down the hall way.

"Look it's dumb and dumber." Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Bella you look different." Edward said.

"Wow no shit sherlock." I said.

He saw our hands.

"You are now going with Jasper?" he asked.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he isn't an asshole like you." I said and we walked around him.

"Bitch." Rose and I said. We both smiled.

We went to class with Jasper sitting beside me of course.

The day was pretty eventful. All of the guys tried to ask me out but I turned them down.

I went home with Rosalie and we sat on my bed in my room.

"Wow Bella your clothing has improved." she said.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"So how long have you like Jasper?" she asked.

"Don't get mad ok. About 6 months." I blushed.

"Bella don't worry I knew you like Jasper." she said.

"You did?" I asked.

"I saw the looks you two give each other. Besides you guys are a cuter couple anyway." she giggled.

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"You know what you need? a girls night out. Good thing it's Friday." she went to my closet.

She pulled out a mini skirt with an Aero Cami shirt and my black high heel boots.

She ran home to get her clothes. We both did out make up and hair at my house.

"We look hot." Rose said looking at my full length mirror.

"No we look Sexy." I smirked.

"Come on! The club awaits us!" she said.

We were in the car and on our way to Seattle for a night out.

We went inside the club and there were a lot of people.

"Cosmo please." Rose and I said at the same time.

We got our drinks and we went to sit at one of the tables.

"Wow it is so hot." Rosalie said. I drunk some of my drink. Making a gagging sound.

"How do people drink this?" I pushed the cup away.

"Come on let's dance." she pulled my hand and we went to the dance floor. We were dancing and I didn't know I could dance that well.

I was pulled into some guys chest.

"You are so beautiful darlin." I turned.

"Hi Jasper!" I squealed.

"Jasper, Emmett what the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend." he smirked.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"It's cool." I said. We walked out.

"Wow I thought you couldn't dance." he said.

"I know." I smiled.

We drove and when Jasper led me out of his car he blind folded me.

"Jasper!" I giggled.

"It's a surprise darlin." he whispered.

After a few minutes of walking he took the blind fold off. I opened my eyes and gasped.

It was a meadow that was 3 times beautiful than Edward's.

"Jasper this is so beautiful." I smiled.

"Well this is where I come to relax or think." he said as he sat me on the blanket.

I pulled the hair pin and my hair cascaded down to my back. I was pulled into Jasper's lap.

"You are so beautiful Bella." he said. A piece of blond hair fell from his face. I giggled and pushed it away.

"Bella promise me you won't get mad if I do this." he said.

"Yeah sure." I said. Then in a instant his lips met mine. I was shocked at first but I egarly kissed back.

My hand wounded up in his golden locks and his ended up in my well...brownish blondish hair.

We made out for a while before I had to breathe.

"Stupid lungs." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"That was the best kiss of my life." I smiled.

"I know you are a good kisser darlin." I blushed.

"I love you." he said. I gasped.

"Aw Jasper." I cooed and kissed his lips again. I pulled away.

"I love you too." I gave him a hug and we just watched the stars.

I am in love with Jasper Hale.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward's Pov

My Bella looks hot now! Why did she do that for me. Also why is she acting so tough. I must have broken her heart hard.

I also can't believe she is dating Jasper! The guy that made me leave the first time.

It was his fault. His southern accent and gentlemanly ways are not that great ok? That is probably how he won Bella's heart.

I will win back my Bella. No matter what.


	2. What the fuck!

What the fuck!

2 weeks later.

I was sitting in my room bawling my eyes out.

I just found out that Charlie died on the line of duty yesterday.

Jasper came through my window and was by my side in an instant.

"Darlin what's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie died one the line of duty yesterday." I said between sobs. He pulled me to look at my face.

"Darlin I hate to tell you this but Charlie's cruiser just pulled up." I looked outside.

"Then who..." I growled. I walked downstairs.

"Hey Bella." Charlie said. I hugged him.

"Hi dad! So how was the trip?" I asked.

"Awesome. I like the new look. Do you like the new car?" he asked.

"Yeah I love it. Well I am going out for a drive be right back." I said and got in the car.

I jumped when Jasper suddenly opened the door.

"I'm sorry." he said. I nodded.

As soon as we backed out of the driveway. I hit the gas pedal going at 80.

"Bella darlin calm down! Why are you so mad?" he asked.

"I will explain when we get there." I growled.

When we reached his house I stopped.

"Wow I have never driven that fast." I mumbled.

I walked in.

"Bella dear we are so sorry about Charlie." Esme said.

"Actully Esme that is why I came here. Charlie isn't dead. He is at home watching a baseball game." I said crossing my arms.

"Is this true Jasper?" she asked.

"Yeah because I heard him and his voice come through." he said.

"I got a call from someone that said that Charlie died on the line of duty. And I know who." I saw Edward and Alice shift uncomfortably in the sofa.

"Who Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Them." I pointed at Edward and Alice. They started to laugh.

"Bella I can't believe you fell for it!" Alice laughed. My hands were in fists. My anger was boiling in hot lava. I started to yell.

"OF COURSE I FELL FOR IT! YOU CALED ME TO SAY THAT MY DAD DIED ON THE LINE OF DUTY! I WAS AT HOME ALL DAY BAWLING MY EYES OUT! JASPER COMES TO COMFROT ME ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT CHARLIE JUST GOT HOME FROM CALIFORINA! THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL! WH YDO SUCH A STUPID STUNT! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL EVERYONE AND TELL THEM THAT HE WAS DEAD! YOU SELFISH COLD ASSHOLES!" My face was red from yelling and tears were streaked from crying.

"I'm going home." I said and walked out of the door and to wait on Jasper.

Emmett's pov

Wow. Just wow. One I have never saw Bella yell at someone especially Alice &Edward. And 2 Edward and Alice making a stupid stunt like that.

"I'm out of here. I don't want to be with a bunch of bitches. I am going to go comfrot Bella." Rosalie said and left.

"I'm out too. That was so stupid. I may be childish but I don't do that kind of stuff." Me and Jasper went out to run with Rosalie to Bella's window.

Edward's pov

I can't believe I did that! I thought it will be funny but I guess it wasn't at all. I felt guilty.

Carlisle and Esme gave Alice and I glares and went upstairs.

"I can't believe she yelled at me." I said.

"You I am her best friend. Now everyone is against us." she said sitting on the couch.

We watched tv till dawn.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella's pov

I came back home and went upstairs. I almost screamed when saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in my room.

"Ok besides Jasper what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to comfort you. It was not nice of those bitches to do something like that." Rosalie said.

We spent the rest of the night talking. Luckily it was a 4 day weekend so no school. Rose and Emmett left to go home and I fell asleep in Jasper' arms.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note-Short I know! I will try to update as soon as I can! Until then bye my peeps.


	3. Kiss the girl, love story

Love Story and Kiss the girl

I was with Rosalie in my room. We were listening to my iPod. I was reading when Rose said something.

"Bella what is this?" she asked. It was a song that I wrote for Jasper.

"Oh that is a song I wrote for Jasper a couple months back." I said.

"Why did you write it?" I closed my book.

"Well, it was for Edward but you know what happened.

"Wow. I didn't know that. Can you sing the song?" she asked.

"Yeah. I cleared my throat and began to sing. (A/N- The song will come in later.)

Rosalie looked shocked.

"Oh my god. I didn't know you could sing." she said.

"Yeah I am sort of a songwriter." I said.

"You have got to sing that to Jasper." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah he will love it." she said.

"Only if he likes it." I said. She smiled and we were out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived to the house

"Emmett!" Rosalie called.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said giving me a bear hug.

"Wait where is man whore and pixie slut?" Rosalie asked.

"Hunting. One whole week." he shuddered.

"Listen to Bella." Rosalie said. I started to sing the song.

When the song is over, Emmett was shocked.

"Wow." he said.

"I know right." Rosalie said. I blushed.

"I got it!" Emmett said. Rose and I looked puzzled.

"Ok you know that Jasper's birthday is tomorrow right?" we nodded.

"Bella your birthday gift is to sing your song to Jasper." Emmett said.

"Wow Emmett that is the best idea and smartest one you ever had." Rose said.

"Thanks... Hey!" we both laughed.

"Wait where is he?" I asked.

"He went to a bookstore." he said.

"Good." I said.

"You know Bella another gift can be head shots of yourself you know it's summer and...." I blushed.

"Shut up Emmett! Save that for Christmas." Rose said. I laughed.

"Ok! That's a great idea! For Christmas." I laughed.

We settled in the living room listening to music. All Emmett really listened to was heavy metal.

"God Emmett don't you listen to anything besides metal?" we asked.

"No." he smiled.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"I know. I listen to country, rock, r&b, hip hop, pop and so much more." Rose said.

"Me too!" I said.

"Boring!" Emmett faked yawned.

"Whatever." I said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

The next day

Rose and I spent all day trying to look for a gift for Jasper. I got him a civil war book and Rose got him a new iPod. Emmett and Rose were going to sing Kiss the girl while Jasper and I were in the meadow. It was going to be hilarious.

"Rose I can't believe you bought him a iPod." I laughed.

"Hey he needs a new one. Emmett broke his." she said.

"That sucks." I giggled.

That night Rose dressed me up. This time I really didn't care.

She put me in a green button up blouse and washed blue jeans with my converse.

She put my hair in big soft curls. She did my make up and was surprised.

"Bella! You look sexy." I blushed.

"Come on I will take you to where Jasper is waiting." she said and carried me, mu guitar and gift and to Jasper and I's meadow.

I got to Jasper and he smiled.

"I will leave you guys alone." she said and ran.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"You too." I sat on the blanket.

"Happy birthday baby." I said handing him the wrapped gift.

He opened it an he smiled.

"Thank you darlin that is the last book to my volume of books." he laughed. He gave me a chaste kiss.

"I wrote a..." I was trailed off by the music.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. I giggled.

I heard Emmett sing in the background.

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better (Ya,ya,ya)  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it, how?  
You wanna kiss the girl

Whoa, whoa

Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl

Whoa, whoa

Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

Rose  
You got to

Emmett  
Kiss the girl

Rose  
Why don't you

Emmett  
Kiss the girl

Rose  
Go on  
You gotta

Emmett  
Kiss the girl

Rose  
Go on and

Emmett  
Kiss the girl 

"Oh fuck this." he said and kissed me. My hands twirled in his hair.

We pulled back so I can breathe.

"Wow." I said.

"Indeed." he smiled.

"Now here is what I was going to sing." I said.

"You play the guitar?" he asked

"Of course." I smiled. I began to sing.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you 

"Bella I love your song. Thank you Darlin. I love you." he said.

"I love you too. So much." I kissed him once more.

"So where did Emmett take you?" I asked.

"To a football game." he said.

"Cool. Sounded like fun." he said.

"Yeah so I am assuming you girls spent your day about my birthday." he laughed.

"Of course." I kissed him.

"You will be the death of me." I giggled and we went back to kissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note- Well what do you guys think! I hope you like this chapter. Well I will update as soon as I can! Until then bye peeps!


	4. I wamt to know what love is

_I want to know what love is_

_Ugh the talent show. I hate it. But Rose forced me so I groaned and did it anyway. I play the piano and sing. I was kinda nervous but excited._

"_Bella darlin you will do fine" Jasper soothed._

"_I hope so." I said. I heard me name and I lightly kissed Jasper's lips and walked to the piano._

"_I'm going to be singing a song I wrote myself it's called 'I want to know what love is'" I said and started to play and sing._

_**I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm colder**_

In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love's finally found me

In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I can face it again  
Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Show me  
I want to know

I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Oh, let's talk about love 

_I stopped playing and everyone was cheering and screaming with happines I smiled and took a bow. I walked backstage and ran into Jasper's arms hugging him._

"_How was I baby?" I asked._

"_You were wonderful. That was beautiful Bella. We should celebrate." He whispered the last part in my ear so only I can hear in a very seductive voice. I blushed and giggled and kissed him._

_1111111111111111111_

_I won the talent show!!!!! Yes! Lauren and Jessica sung a song to Fuckward and I thought it was hilarious. Jasper and I drove to his house with our hands intertwined. Every time I look at him while he drove his honey blond hair looked more beautiful flowing in the shining sun. It also makes him hair more blondish. I looked at his face. He had the perfect cheekbones with a strong jaw line. His caramel eyes made his appearance so much sexier. He was wearing a button down green shirt with blue jean skinny jeans and high tops. I chose the outfit. When he noticed my staring he looked at me and winked. Making my melt a little more inside._

"_Are you ok Bella? Your emotions are out of whack and your heart is beating too fast." He smirked. He knew the effect he had on me._

"_No why?" I asked._

"_Your emotions are: Happiness, excited, adoration,peaceful, loving, and...lust." He said the word lust with his southern accent coming out. I blushed. I wish I could show him what kind of lust he had on me._

_We arrived to his house and I saw all of the Cullens standing there smiling. Except for Edward and Alice. _

_We stepped out of the car and held each others hand._

"_Hi." I said slowly._

"_Hey." Jasper said just as slowly._

"_Belly! I'm so proud of you!" Emmett boomed. Dang. _

"_Thanks Emmett." I smiled._

"_Bella you were so awesome!" Rose gushed._

"_Thank you Rose." _

"_Why didn't you tell me you can sing and play the piano?" Alice asked. I glared._

"_Well maybe you would have saw it instead of fucking Edward now would you?!" I snapped and walked in the house growling all the way._

"_Who knew Bells could growl?" Emmett laughed. I rolled me eyes._

_3 days later_

_Jasper surprised me by taking me on a camping trip! Just the two of us. In a cabin far away from people where no one can hear us. Charlie didn't mind but he told me to be careful. _

_As we were packing our stuff in the car I went to tell everyone bye._

"_Can't I come?" Emmett asked._

"_No Emmett you can't. I need some alone time with my Jazzy." I smiled._

"_Bella is getting laid!" Emmett guffawed. I blushed deeply._

"_Emmett! Quit embarrassing her!" Rose slapped him on the back of the head. She came to me._

"_I want to know all of the details tomorrow." she whispered in my ear. I giggled._

_We gave her a hug when we heard a yell._

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare give your virginity to Jasper!" I stopped in my tracks. What?!_

"_Edward what the fuck are you talking about?" Jasper asked. I was so ready to leave._

"_Alice had a vision of you two fucking each other. Bella your innocence was suppose to belong to me!" Edward pleaded. I looked at him in shock._

"_I'm sorry Jasper has control of my innocence you lost that when you were screwing around with Alice. Now I am ready to go on my trip with Jasper so goodbye everyone and fuck you Edward!" I closed the door to the car and we sped away for a romantic getaway._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I fell asleep in the car so when I woke up I was in this comfy bed. I took in my surroundings. It was a giant bed with pink covers and sheets, the room had a romantic glow to it. It also had a giant plasma screen TV. I waked around the whole house. It had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms a huge kitchen, living room, den and a beatiful balcony with a view of the mountains. It was absolutely gorgeous._

_I walked back in the room and felt sleepy again. I fell back asleep in the comfy bed._

_**Bella's dream starts**_

_**Jasper just proposed to me and I was thinking of my answer.**_

"_**Yes! Yes Jasper I will marry you!" he slipped the ring on my finger. He lifted me in my arms and spun us around. **_

"_**I love you Isabella."**_

"_**I love you too Jasper." He kissed me passionately. We pulled away and his eyes were black.**_

"_**I want you Bella." I nodded. He led me to the bed and I laid back. I was only wearing a robe since I came out of the shower. He untied it and put his hand at my entrance. I was already wet.**_

"_**Bella Darlin you are wet." he growled.**_

"_**Only for you." I gasped out as he rubbed my clit. I whimpered and moaned as his skilled ****fingers worked me. I soon came screaming Jasper's name. He took off all of his clothes and thrust into me causing to scream in pleasure.**_

"_**Oh fuck!" I screamed. He moved fast and hard.**_

"_**Shit Bella you are so tight." he groaned out.**_

"_**Jasper! Oh! Yeah! I'm almost...Ahh!" I screamed out for an intense orgasm**_

"_**Isabella!" he moaned out as he reached his orgasm. He fell by my side.**_

"_**Bella my Bella...." I felt someone shaking me gently.**_

_**Bella's dream ends**_

"_Bella? Bella baby wake up." I sat up sweating and panting._

"_Are you ok Bella? What kind of dream did you have?" I blushed. Jasper breathed deeply and I saw his eyes turn black. Fuck he smelled my arousal._

"_Isabella were you dreaming naughty?" he asked as he crawled to me._

"_Yes." I said._

"_You dirty girl. I would have to take care of that. In a gentle and soothing way." He smiled and kissed me._

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait and the bad place to stop! :) I have classes to deal with so I will write when I can. Peace!_


End file.
